The Fire in His Eyes is Gone : Warrior Cats Fanfiction
by Drifting Spirits
Summary: Emberkit thought he was a normal WindClan kit, but all of that changes when he is assigned to be metored by Wildrunner. Watch as Emberkit learns about his past and uncovers his future...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people! I'm finally done! Please be mindful that this is my first fanfic ever and I am still learning. Leave your constructive criticism in the comments. I will answer any question you ask.

 **WindClan** :

 **Leader** : ShatterStar - ( Silver tabby she cat with thick black stripes along her pelt and sky blue eyes)

Apprentice: MossPaw

 **Deputy** : VixenStreak - (Russet colored she cat with white paws and underbelly, has black on tip of tail)

 **Medicine Cat** : ShiverSlip - ( Pale silver tabby she cat with one black stripe on her back, sky blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : N\A

 **Warriors** :

CrimsonSky - ( Dark ginger tabby Tom with a creamy white underbelly and deep blue eyes)

Mate: ThornFlower

Apprentice: MallowPaw

QuailFlight - ( Fleet footed pale brown tabby Tom with a tan muzzle and pale yellow eyes)

Mate: OrchidFur

Apprentice: DaisyPaw

"WildRunner - ( Former loner tom with a creamy white pelt that fades into heather colors on his muzzle, feet, ears, and tail)

IceEcho - ( Pure silvery white Tom with a dark grey, tabby muzzle, blue and green eyes)

Mate: FlowerPetal

LightBlade - ( A pale tabby tom with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes)

HoneySwirl - ( Long furred, creamy yellow she cat with a white tail and blue eyes)

SilverMoth - ( Delicate silver she cat with dark grey ears, chest, and paws, pale yellow eyes)

RushDapple - ( Reddish brown tom with small speckles of gold and pale green eyes)

MoonPath - ( Black she cat with white paws, silvery green eyes)

Mate: SkyStrike

SkyStrike - ( Bronze tom with a red tail, chest, and forelegs, bright green eyes)

Mate: MoonPath

DeerSpots - ( Tawny she cat with white deer like markings, almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: SwiftSwipe

SwiftSwipe - ( White Tom with ice blue eyes and pale grey markings)

Mate: DeerSpots

FlowerPetal - ( Pale golden she cat with toasty brown dapples, ice blue eyes)

Mate: IceEcho

JasmineDrift - ( Heather colored she cat with tufty fur and dark blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** :

DaisyPaw - ( Creamy mottled she cat with almond shaped green eyes and white speckles)

MallowPaw - ( Creamy brown tom with white speckles and white paws and dark blue eyes)

MossPaw - ( White tom with silver stripes around neck, bright green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ThornFlower - (Alluring toasty brown and red she cat with umber eyes and fluffy fur)

Mate: CrimsonSky

OrchidFur - (Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped blue eyes and very long fur)

Mate: QuailFlight

 **Kits** :

Blazekit - ( Cinnamon tabby tom with dark brown stripes and large amber eyes and tufty fur)

Mother: ThornFlower

Gorsekit - ( Handsome ginger tabby Tom with short prickly fur and umber eyes)

Mother: ThornFlower

Lavenderkit - ( Dainty pale grey and faded cream colored calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

Wispkit - ( Pretty creamy rose colored she cat with small white tufts and pale green eyes)

Mother: OrchidFur

 **Elders** :

HeatherMist - ( Creamy rose colored she cat with almond shaped green eyes and very long fur)

FawnFreckle - ( Sandy brown tom with a graying muzzle and almound shaped Amber eyes)

* * *

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : BrackenStar - (Large brown tabby tom with a white chest and Amber eyes)

Mate: MapleShine

 **Deputy** : DuckFeather - ( Fluffy creamy white Tom with pale grey patches and orange eyes)

Mate: GoldenPoppy

Apprentice: DarkPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : GrayWillow - ( Grey she cat with blue eyes, white forepaws and underbelly)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Reserved

 **Warriors** :

RavenWing - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his underbelly to his brows, dark Amber eyes)

BuzzardSplash - ( Pale brown and red speckled tom with acreamy white underbelly, pale green eyes)

CinderBlossom - ( Blue grey speckled she cat with lighter flecks, Amber eyes)

Apprentice: ForestPaw

AspenLight - ( Toasty red and brown speckled tom with slight wisps of cream, pale amber eyes)

Apprentice: StreamPaw

SlateStorm - ( A black tabby tom with a pale stripe along his spine, blue eyes)

Mate: ElmHeart

ElmHeart - ( Chesnut she cat with a white underbelly, bright green eyes)

Mate: SlateStorm

FinchClaw - ( Golden yellow dappled she cat with brown stripes and almound shaped green eyes)

Mate: TigerFang

TigerTooth - ( Bright ginger tabby Tom with dark orange stripes and a white underbelly, Amber eyes)

Mate: FinchClaw

SpottedSparrow - ( Brown tabby tom with creamy white underbelly, dark orange eyes)

Mate: WillowBranch

WillowBranch - ( Tawny she cat with small dark speckles, large green eyes)

Mate: SpottedSparrrow

LightSun - ( Pale cream she cat with darker stripes and dapples, green eyes)

GreyDust - ( Long furred grey Tom with pale blue eyes)

 **Apprentices** :

DarkPaw - ( A black tabby Tom with a very strait tail, bright green eyes)

ForestPaw - ( Chesnut brown she cat with cream forepaws and underbelly, bright green eyes)

StreamPaw - ( Pale brown tabby she cat with pale paws and face, neat fur, blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

GoldenPoppy - ( Golden tabby she cat with orange stripes and dark almond shaped green eyes)

Mate: DuckFeather

MapleShine - (Pretty, pale ginger, grey, and white she cat with large green eyes)

Mate: BrackenStar

 **Kits** :

Lionkit - ( Handsome golden Tom with a larger tuft around his neck and almond green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

Lambkit- ( Pale gold she cat with very soft, fluffy fur and large almond shaped green eyes)

Mother: GoldenPoppy

BrambleKit - (Dark Brown tabby tomkit with Large hazel eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

RobinKit - ( Fluffy, diluted calico she cat with a white chest and green eyes)

Mother: MapleShine

 **Elders** :

SharpHail - ( Pale ginger flecked tom with blue eyes)

AshFleck- ( Pretty sandy she cat with grey and white flecks and orange eyes)

* * *

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : KestrelStar - (Tall light brown Tom with pale green eyes)

Mate: BlueCreek

 **Deputy** : CrowCall - ( Small black Tom with a long tail and blue eyes)

Mate: BlossomNose

 **Medicine Cat** : GaleGust - ( Long furred dusky gray she cat with blind clear blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : BrookPaw - ( Blue gray tom with subtle brown markings along back, amber eyes)

 **Warriors** :

StoneSong - ( Dark blue she cat with almond shaped, clear blue eyes)

Mate: FeatherWhisper

FeatherFrost - ( Small long furred white Tom with black forelegs, Pale blue eyes, one blind)

Mate: StoneSong

VineTail - ( Dark brown tom with light brown tail and paws, pale green eyes)

Apprentice: ShellPaw

BranchStripe - ( Long furred brown and white tabby she cat with large yellow eyes)

Apprentice: SnailPaw

BlossomNose - ( Soft furred dilute tortoiseshell she cat with small specks of white, green eyes)

Apprentice: DovePaw

Mate: CrowCall

CreekPebble - ( Blue grey tabby Tom with curly fur, silvery green eyes)

Mate: EveningGrass

RiverWish - ( Blue grey tabby she cat with a black tail and stripes, green eyes)

CloudFoot - ( Long furred black Tom with white that stretches from his brows to his tail, blue eyes)

PumpkinVine - ( Delecate gray and orange calico she cat with golden eyes)

BlackCloud - ( Long furred black Tom with white paws and tail)

 **Apprentices** :

ShellPaw - ( Pure white tom with very long fur and large blue eyes, very large paws)

SnailPaw - ( Very slow pale grey tabby tom with small white speckles and green eyes)

DovePaw - ( Pale grey tabby she cat with black stripes with large white patches and blue eyes)

 **Queens** :

BlueCreek - (Silvery blue she cat with deep blue eyes, chooses not to have kits, permanent queen)

Mate - KestrelStar

SunBurst - ( Long furred ginger, yellow, and Brown she cat with creamy white paws and yellow eyes)

EveningGrass - ( Long furred black she cat with alluring emerald eyes, expecting)

Mate: CreekPebble

 **Kits** :

BlizzardKit - ( Pure white tomkit with silky long fur and almond shaped yellow and blue eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

MuddyKit - ( Creamy white tomkit with splashes of dark brown tabby and wide green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

SkipKit - ( Thick furred ginger shekit with small white paws and yellowish green eyes)

Mother: SunBurst

 **Elders** :

BirchBreeze - ( Ragged gray tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes)

ReedWillow - ( Russet she cat with pale amber eyes)

* * *

 **ShadowClan** :

 **Leader** : BriarStar - ( Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes and thorn like stripes)

Mate: RootWind

 **Deputy** : JuniperBerry - ( Long legged she cat with very dark brown tabby fur with thick black stripes)

Apprentice: SmokyPaw

 **Medicine Cat** : AcornSpeckle - ( Pale brown spotted tom with creamy white speckles and underbelly, pale yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : NightPaw - (Pure black She cat with misty white paws and blue eyes)

 **Warriors** :

RootWind - (Dark red and brown tom with dark Amber eyes)

Mate: BriarStar

Apprentice: BushPaw)

WeaselTooth - ( Toasty brown speckled tom with a creamy white underbelly and large green eyes)

Apprentice: DustPaw

TwigCrack - ( Brown tabby she cat with white splattered marks and large blue eyes, bent tail)

LarkGlide - ( Dull brown, long furred tom with small grey flecks, orange eyes)

MorningFall - ( Long furred, pretty gray she cat with brown flecks, orange - yellow eyes)

WolfStep - ( Huge mottled gray tom with large white paws, icy blue eyes)

Mate: TinyFlame

StagLeg - ( Brown and orange tom with long legs, pale green eyes)

SnakeFang - ( Dark black she cat with slight grey wisps, striking green eyes)

SpiritNight - ( Wispy silver and pinkish calico she cat with blue eyes)

RunningStream - ( Pale grey tabby tom with long limbs and greenish blue eyes)

RoseDew - ( Cream and white speckled she cat with large purple eyes)

PetalPond - ( Creamy she cat with large purple eyes, white details)

 **Apprentices** :

SmokyPaw - ( Fluffy very dark grey she cat with bright blue eyes and faded white paws and face)

DustPaw - ( A dusty brown she cat with lighter stripes and one green eyes and one blue)

FernPaw - ( A fluffy white tom with a brown tabby tail that fluffs out, green eyes)

 **Queens** :

ApplePelt - ( A red calico she cat with tabby stripes and large Amber eyes)

Mate: WeaselTooth

TinyFlame - ( Very small firry ginger she cat with golden flecks, pale amber eyes)

Mate: WolfStep

 **Kits:**

FlyKit - ( Small diluted calico she kit with large green eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

WaspKit - ( Grey speckled Tom kit with lighter stripes and blue eyes)

Mother: ApplePelt

PaleKit - Fluffy grey she kit with large icy blue eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

GrassKit - ( White and ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes)

Mother: TinyFlame

 **Elders** :

BarkFace - ( Simple brown tom with a greying muzzle and green eyes)

Mate: LeafShade

LeafShade - ( Pale cream she cat with dull amber eyes)

Mate: BarkFace

* * *

 **Loners:**

Night - ( Pitch black she cat with almound shaped amber eyes)

Burn - ( Ginger she cat with a black stripe on back, amber eyes)

Spark - ( Ginger she cat with small black and grey flecks, amber eyes)

Storm - ( Dark grey tom with greenish yellow eyes and a large scar on his right eye)

Carly - ( Black and white she cat with large blue-grey eyes)

Snake - ( Mottled brown and black tabby tom with many scars, orange eyes)

Snow - ( Frosty white tom with scar on back, blue and amber eyes)

Hawk - ( Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes)

Cyan - ( Beautiful blue gray ticked she cat with tufty fur and clear blue eyes)

Crystal - ( Pretty long haired brown tabby she cat with large white patches, blue eyes)

Buttons - ( Black and white tom with large yellow eyes)

Bows - ( White she cat with faint ginger and cream dapples, blue eyes)

Dime - ( Fluffy gray she cat with blue eyes)

Quail - ( Brown and toasty red speckled tom with almound shaped amber eyes)

Bat - ( Pure black tom with very long whispy fur and almound shaped blue eyes)

Leaf - ( Gray and white speckled she cat with almound shaped blue eyes)

Spirit - ( Murky brown tom with dark blue eyes)

Rain - ( Black tabby she cat with large bright green eyes)

Solus - ( A muscular tom with Brown bengala liked markings, Orange eyes)

Crane - ( Creamy white tom with black forelegs and forehead, Amber eyes)

Lotus - ( Wispy red and white she cat with dark green eyes)

Atlas - ( Muscular stone grey Tom with yellow eyes, scar on belly)

Chimera - ( Small wiry light brown tabby she cat with bright green eyes)

Peach - ( A peachy colored she cat with large pale green eyes)

Scar - ( Bright orange tabby she cat with large hazel eyes, twisted paw)

Thunder - ( Silvery grey tabby Tom with golden glowing eyes)

Crow - ( Black Tom with large, almound shaped grey eyes)

Brokenfoot - ( Grey Tom with smoky black stripes, blue eyes and slight limp)

Shell - ( Black and white splashes she cat with orange eyes)

Pine - ( Brown tabby Tom kit with pine green eyes)

Fish - ( Silvery grey tabby tom kit)

Flower - ( Creamy white dappled she kit)

Melissa - ( Brown tabby she cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Berry - ( Dark brown, almost red, tabby Tom with dark orange eyes)

Rosemary - ( beautiful pale ginger she cat with small ginger rosettes, Amber eyes)


	2. Protelouge : Gone With the Wind

Wildrunner snaked his way through the heather. His ghostly blue eyes wandered in many directions. He controlled his breathing, it came in small, slow, shallow intervals. The high stalks brushed past his pelt, leaving small tufts of silky, feather like fur. Glancing back at the fur, frightful of the possibility of another cat following him, he desperately tried to go through places with shorter stems. He would have to clean the lost tufts later, but for now, he had to keep concentrating on the task at paw. He was on edge for the entirety of his walk, his fur fluffed out to the point that he could be mistaken for a long furred cat. If even one cat caught him, he could be sent to exile or even worse, the plan would fail. The plan was very important to him and he would be devastated if he was responsible for its failure. In his heart, Wildrunner knew certainly that if he ruined their plan, he would be executed.

What Wildrunner was about to do was absolutely forbidden in the Clans. He didn't think much of it, though, for he was a past loner and had not quite picked up the concept of the warrior code. In his past loner group, there was no such thing as StarClan. If a cat was dead, they were gone forever and there was nothing any cat could do about it. To Wildrunner, the Clan's spiritual ideas were a load of worthless gibberish, just made to comfort kits when they were frightened. It made him scoff at the very thought of even following the ridiculous mess the cats seemed to call StarClan, but alas. In order for the plan to work, he would have to masquerade his belief. Though it was hard to believe in something so abstract he could endure it, well, at least for now.

Wildrunner tensed, his fur immediately bristled into a milky white pinecone. A small scuffle was heard in the ferns beside him, deep in the underbrush. Thoughts rushed through his head like a long flowing river, but instead of water it was a pool of misgivings, doubt, and worse of all, fear. Wildrunner crept towards the rustling plants, his paws barely touching the soft, brackish ground. His fears of what lay ahead fermented in his mind and overwhelmed his previous burden. He let his paws barely touch the earthen ground, carpeted with fallen stalks of heather and grain. Slowly, but surely, he peered into the hedge, his ears open to any sound. Wildrunner's eyes carefully scanned the leaves. He was looking for the luminous eyes of another cat. Wildrunner sighed as he realized it was simply a mouse scurrying around for food. He could have easily caught it, but his stomach was churning with nervousness. Despite his rues, Wildrunner continued his business and crept slowly into the moonlit thicket.

Even though it was night and there was the normal eerie darkness that every drop of shadow possessed, it was rather easy to see. The small freckles of glimmering stars combined with the soft radiance of the moon kept the night well lit. This was why this night was chosen to be the moment Wildrunner would visit the group. He still did not know why he was summoned, perhaps it was the plan or even a sudden relocation of their camp. Wildrunner did not see any of the other past loners and members of the group, so this calling must have been exclusive to him and only him.

"You are late," breathed a small voice behind him.

Wildrunner turned fearfully towards the voice, his fur bristling and his eyes wide in terror, but he was relieved to see a familiar cat sitting behind him. Even though Wildrunner had been gone for so many moons, he would never be able to forget this cat's harmonious mew.

Spirit sat squarely on his haunches. He stroked his paw elegantly across his neck, straightening his misplaced fur. With a small swish of his tail, he sashayed forward. His flowy umber tabby fur brushing past Wildrunner, peppering Wildrunner's otherwise pale coat with freckles of brown tufts. He held his muzzle high, showcasing his brilliant yellow eyes. Spirit's gaze held a sort of glow that only the moon could rival.

"Spirit I'm sorry-I mean I apologize for my disobedience, " Wildrunner tried to explain. His usual cool mew was now a whirlwind of messed up syllables and phrases. Being nervous and trying to be respectful was a troublesome task for this particular cat. "I think I-uh saw a cat or a-a-a mouse following me and-and I can't-I-uh," Wildrunner's eyes seemed to plead for help and his fur started up on edge. The slight breeze felt like a billowing zephyr from the dread he had to bare.

Spirit flicked his long tabby tail across his mouth to silence him. He drew a long breath and his almond-shaped amber eyes narrowed, "We all know this is such a big day for you," Spirit whispered dreamily. Spirit turned to face him, his breath felt warm and welcoming. Spirits curtness seemed to ebb away in an instant. " And besides, it's not every day a father gets to meet his kits for the first time." Spirit chuckled wholeheartedly and brushed himself closer to Wildrunner. Spirit was an elderly cat, but he still had the same immeasurable energy that every young cat had and had a sense of humor similar to a kit's. He tended to be quite nosey at times, and he always seemed to know the answer to everything. His fur was a dusty brown with small ticks of gray on his chin and brows from his age. There were elegant swirling golden brown stripes painted carelessly onto his pelt. On his neck was a flash of creamy white and paws looked as if they had been dipped in snow.

Wildrunner taken aback by the sudden shows of kindness stiffened at Spirit's touch, but out of respect, he tried to keep still. Although he loved Spirit so dearly, it was almost peculiar that he was being so kind after being away for so many moons.

With that Spirit whisked his way through the flowering stalks of heather, beckoning Wildrunner to follow with his long striped tail.

"So, what has been happening in the group lately?" asked Wildrunner, flicking his whiskers to show his apparent interest. His eyes widened with anticipation like tiny ellipses. He had been gone for nearly three entire moons. Wildrunner had volunteered to be the loner who would infiltrate WindClan. At the time, it was unknown that his mate was expecting his kits, yet he was just as excited as if he had known the entire time. It was as if a fire had been ignited in himself, warming his heart and clearing his misery. It was the most amazing feeling in all the world!

Spirit purred in amusement, "Well, you already know that Rosemary is expecting your kits," He paused, and glanced blankly at the sky as if he was thinking, "I think there are about four, but with my old brain, I can never be sure."

Wildrunner glanced quickly at Spirit retracted his gaze. It was true. It seemed so easy to realize, but so hard to grasp. His past mentor and adoptive father was becoming old. Despite the sudden happy news, it was still sad to think that his friend would soon be gone.

Pushing his unhappy thoughts away, Wildrunner skipped forward, cutting off Spirit. He felt rejuvenated by the news of his kits. "Four kits? That's so many-I mean I will love all of them equally-and-and," he stopped his rambling and stared deeply into Spirit's eyes, his breathing rushed and shallow. Immediately after, he collapsed, dramatizing every quiver, a yowl rasping in his throat, " I'm not ready to be a father! I don't know the first thing about kits!" His paws flailing dramatically at a nonexistent object. He lolled his tongue as if he was pretending to die.

Spirit looked sympathetically at Wildrunner. And with a swish of his fluffy tail, he slowly crept towards his still stuttering body. He was still cawing about some unknown problem. Spirit crept his way towards Wildrunner and lowered his head at an attempt to nose him up from the ground. "Cawing about how you are not ready is completely unnecessary," Spirit hissed, his mew lined with annoyance. Spirit lashed his tail, his anguish rising, "As you very well know, a cat can only gain wisdom from experience."

Wildrunner rolled his head to one side, making the dust underneath him billow up in small storms. He gradually pulled himself off and brushed some of the dirt off his now filthy pelt. As he attempted at licking out a crumpled leaf he gagged and shook his head as an attempt to get the putrid taste from his tongue " I don't think I can do this, at all!" he admitted glumly his tail dragging limply on the ground, picking up dust and debris.

Spirit raised his head and stared lovingly at Wildrunner. He turned to nuzzle Wildrunner. "You are going to do fine." He turned to face Wildrunner, his eyes glowing, "And besides, If I handled you and your three siblings," Spirit's mew edged with a slight humor, "you can too."

Wildrunner smiled, "Thank you."

With the final words exchanged, they had arrived at camp. As Wildrunner paced into camp, he quickly remembered his past experiences. It made him sigh with happiness. Ever since he was three moons old he had lived in the camp. He had been found as a kit by Spirit, who kindheartedly took him in as his own. Spirit taught him everything from hunting to educate. It seemed like only yesterday Wildrunner was playing with the other kits in the nursery. Of course, they had moved since then, but still the memories continued.

"I remember the first time I brought you to the camp," Spirit meowed. His eyes drifting into space as his head filled with reveries of his past gaiety. "You were called Wild then. Just Wild." Spirit chuckled, "Ol' Mira loved you as much as her own."

Wildrunner snickered, "Mira couldn't stand my jokes, but she still loved me oh-so-much!" he replied dreamily. Wildrunner twitched his whiskers as he recalled the wonderful scent of his adoptive mother. Mira was the cat who basically raised him, along with Spirit of course, but she was old as well. In a blink of an eye, Mira was gone, carried by the wind to her forever resting place. Wildrunner's happy expression dropped and became a frown full of sorrow, "I really miss her." he confided, his tail drooping miserably.

Spirit nuzzled his scruff kindly, "I bet she is watching you right now," Spirit paused to look to the stars, "Wherever you are." Spirit glanced quickly away and began paddling towards the nests his tail flicking behind him. Spirit let out a meager yawn and disappeared through the twisted tree roots, lined with gnarled thorns.

Wildrunner stared blankly at the camp his eyes scanning the horizon for the nursery, "This camp is absolutely horrendous!" he remarked sourly, he flicked his tail out of irritation. Wildrunner eyed the camp, no place to raise kits properly. He sighed and continued looking for Rosemary and their little children.

The camp, itself was quiet and blank. Their camp was drab mess mostly made up of gnarled roots from an ancient tree that had been hollowed out by a strike of lightning many moons ago. The cats who lived there tried to make it more livable by adding pieces of soft hay and barley as bedding or even attempting to plant flowers, but it was all in vain. Their home was a completely unlivable.

In the center was a small pool of water. It was fueled by a stream that passed through their territory. This was the only way the group of loners could get water. Their territory was so dry, every blade of grass had wilted or been trampled on. It was apparent that their land was a complete wasteland, not a great place to raise kits, but the group was constantly moving so they never were able to settle completely.

Along the side of the camp were several lumps of twisted thorns, which was their attempt at making a thorn barrier. They tried to keep themselves safe with these, but in reality, it just made them look more prone to ambushes. It was definitely a good thing many of the cats who lived there were good at fighting because with the protection they had. They would never be able to survive a raid. Perhaps that was why they were always moving.

Out of the shadows, in contrast to the boring landscape, came the beautiful outline of a cat. Her eyes were the color of smooth, dropping amber with small flecks of sun like gold. The cat's pelt was a soft creamy ginger with small wisps of yellow dancing on her pelt like fallen leaves. Strewn randomly across her glimmering pelt was dapples and rosettes of fire that twisted and turned like a river. It was as if the very sun itself had plucked light from the sky and placed it squarely on her pelt creating the illusion of glistening, crackling fire. This alluring cat was Rosemary.

Wildrunner leered passionately at her as she streamed towards him. Her eyes like a pond of pure, enticing joy. "Wildrunner! Wildrunner! You're back!" she shouted gleefully. She ran quickly through the shriveled grass, skipping nibbly with each paw step. Pure love radiated from within her. The seemingly somber night became an overwhelming world of happiness. She intercepted Wildrunner and nuzzled his scruff, purring loudly. He shivered at her touch, not feeling it in many moons, but longed for it so badly. Her soothing milk scent bathing Wildrunners's nose causing him to sigh with happiness.

Wildrunner grinned, "Oh, I've missed you so!" he breathed. His own eyes glowing with delight. He turned to face his mate, purrs still rumbling loudly. He flicked his tail and twitched his ears contently, "Where are the kits?"

Rosemary slipped through Wildrunner's soft fur and directed him towards a slight nook on the side of the clearing. Its walls were lined with soft hay and feathers. Stalks of aromatic lavender were placed on the walls with care and nestles comfortably in the den were four small bundles. Each had a different coat color. All were sound asleep.

Rosemary quietly tiptoed into the little den. She circled around the sleeping kits and steadily dropped herself into the nest. She sniffed at one of the kits and began grooming the tiny lump. One by one she began licking at all the kits, combing out their messy and ragged fur.

"What are their names?" questioned Wildrunner, as he walked around each of them, smelling and stroking their fur. His eyes were full of awe for the young cats.

"Well," Rosemary said dreamily, " I was waiting for you before I named them." She looked questioningly at Wildrunner, her eyes larger than the moon.

Wildrunner shot a gaze at the kits once more to see their appearance. One of them, a she-kit, was an amazing silver with swirling stripes of black twirling along her pelt. Another, a little tom, was pale ginger-brown with small speckles peppered carelessly along his tiny pelt. Another kit, a large she-kit, was almost identical to himself, creamy white that ebbed into lilac colors on her tail, ears, muzzle, and paws. The last one, a perfect tom, was identical to his mother. He had the same creamy ginger undercoat and the same elegant dapples placed delicately on his soft, fluffy pelt. Wildrunner gestured swiftly at the silver tabby, noticing how the moon reflected off her glossy black stripes and luminous silver fur. "That one can be Shimmer," he suggested.

A purr rose from Rosemary, "Shimmer," she repeated, "What a lovely name!"

Wildrunner gazed back at the remaining kits. He set his eyes on the she-cat that looked extremely similar to him. Her pelt looked like lilacs and was soft and silky as if it was real flower petals. It was not the real color of lilacs, but it had the same feeling despite its obvious differences. He flicked his tail quickly at the she-kit. " That one should be Lilac," he suggested, "For her lilac colored pelt. Also, her pelt feels so incredibly soft that it almost feels like real flower petals!"

Rosemary snickered under her breath, "Thank goodness!" she said jokingly, "I thought you might name her Wildrunner Number Two!" She paused and looked at Wildrunner up and down. "Isn't it weird she looks so much like you?" she laughed. As if Lilac had heard them talking about her, she let out a loud sneeze. Both of the adult cats chuckled at their little one's irony.

"Can I name the last two?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Wildrunner, obviously short on ideas for names.

Rosemary eyed the only brown speckled tom kit, looking curiously at his unusual markings. His fur was short and rather bristly and stuck out in weird directions. The black specks splattered unevenly across his pale brown fur, but despite his different looks he had a sort of aura around him that made their cramped, drab nest look like a sunny oasis. "How about Sun?" remarked Rosemary as she licked carefully at his scruff, attempting to place the jagged stray hairs in place.

"Why Sun?" asked Wildrunner. His tail whipping erratically behind him, "There seems to be nothing sunlike about him." He looked at his ragged brown fur and small black dapples, nothing golden or even ginger. Just brown. Even though his coat still had his mother's amazing glimmer to it, he seemed unworthy to possess something sunlike.

Rosemary stiffened, "Well, I feel very happy around him," she paused to think. Her tail flicking softly. Her eyes holding a mighty glow, similar to sunshine."Almost as if I was basking in the sun. You know that feeling don't you?" She gazed into Wildrunner's eyes, her amber ones growing into large, wondering circles. Her fur like blazing fire in the sharp moonlight. "It's like leaving leaf-bare and entering new leaf ," she wondered, "Or even, perhaps taking a nice, soothing nap on some smooth sun-warmed stones!" she added quickly, her head shifting as she drifted into peaceful reveries.

"Okay," answered Wildrunner complacently, still unsure about the decision to name the kit Sun, but he respected his mate's opinion and even though the name wasn't to his liking. His mew sounded slightly forced. Although his disapproval of the name, Wildrunner would still love the kit as much as he loved the others, despite his wariness. "We have one more to go!" he continued as he studied the little, ginger tom kit. He did not want to admit it but in his heart Wildrunner like that kit the best. Mostly because of his resemblance to his exquisite mother, whom he loved ever so dearly. Also, because he thought the kit's aura was especially enticing, well, at least to Wildrunner it was.

Rosemary quickly retracted her gaze on Wildrunner and focused on the kit. His fur was long and fluffy, coming in elegant tufts around his neck and underbelly. He seemed to shine like a burning blaze, crackling with bursts of dazzling embers. His little spots and stripes mimicked his mother's so greatly that it seemed like they were twins, just with a huge age difference. "His fur is so fluffy!" she remarked quickly, eyed the kittens markings and lion-like fur, "His speckles look like embers and his fur looks like fire," she added as she gave the small kit a few licks on the cheek, putting a few misplaced hairs neatly behind his neck. She suddenly whipped her head up, "That's it!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Rosemary immediately jumped from her nest, her eyes sparkling like the sun itself.

"What do you mean?" Wildrunner inquired skeptically, his ears twitching with interest.

"His name will be Ember! Isn't it great?" Rosemary yowled happily as she pressed her muzzle uncomfortably close to Wildrunner's.

Wildrunner flinched at her touch but said nothing for he did not want to startle his excited mate. "Maybe he will have the same eye color as you." answered Wildrunner, "Then we will never be able to tell you two apart!" Chuckling from his humorous joke, he whisked his way around Ember and his mother and crouched to look silently on their little ones, affection radiated about the room giving their nest an unimaginable warmth. It could only be described as the spark of love.

" Doesn't his name fit him perfectly!" Rosemary nosed at Ember, trying to coax him to show off his markings. With a final grunt, the kit turned over, but still sound asleep and snoring loudly. The little kits paw's churned the air as if he was begging for some warm, delectable milk. "He must be hungry," said Rosemary as she carefully pushed the kit close to her round belly. The kits were so young that they had not opened their eyes yet.

Windrunner's love for his kits was unmeasurable, almost infinite. It was a shame that he would have to return to Windclan by daylight, but his desire to stay overturned this. He felt it deep in his heart, that he wanted to stay with his family forever. Despite his overwhelming emotions, he knew without a doubt. That he would have to return to his adoptive clan even though it was not what he truly desired. Spirit would force him to, even if he put up a decent fight. Wildrunner pondered about this for a moment, taking his attention away from his mate and sleeping kits. What if he took one of the kits with him? It would be as if his mate was with him the entire time but as a kit of course. The idea seemed brilliant at first. It filled Wildrunner with such exhilarating happiness that he felt like he would nearly explode. His decision was final.

"Rosemary?" Wildrunner asked, his ears twitching. His shot a glance back at the snoozing kits, scanning them quickly, taking an especially long while to look at Ember.

Rosemary raised her head and twitched her ears attentively, "Yes," she mewed sleepily after letting out a meager yawn. "Please make it quick because I and my little warriors need some sleep." She blinked her eyes trying to keep them open, but she managed to nuzzle at the kits, bringing them closer to the side of her belly.

"Well, I was thinking…" Wildrunner began. He glanced back at the kits and sigh. "I was wondering if I could maybe...uh-take one of the kits with me?" his voice cracking from his apparent nervousness. He plopped himself down a sighed, shaking his head, "It's a stupid idea I know and…" he was cut off by Rosemary. He stood there, as Rosemary's heartwarming smile disappeared, and was replaced with an expression of irritation and anger, every one of tiredness seeped out of her and was replaced with unmeasurable rage.

"Why would you even say that?" she yowled, anger and sadness edging her mew. She rose from her leafy bedding and gazed deeply into Wildrunner's blue eyes, "You don't know anything." she hissed, " A mother cat must never be separated from their kits!" Her voice and anguish rising in her now high pitched voice. She seemed on the verge of clawing Wildrunner's eyes out.

Wildrunner gasped and began backing away from his still raging mate, "What do you mean, 'A mother cat must never be separated from their kits!' " he screeched, mimicking his mate's desperate mews. Why was his mate acting this way? She seemed more like a psycho than a mother.

Rosemary gasped, surprised at how Windrunner was speaking to her in front of their kits! Her mew edged with shock and immediately she crumbled to the ground, a mess of sadness and anger, "You don't even know!" she cried, trying to hide her sorrow. Her voice quivered, "A mother cat must never be separated from her kits because… because " She gazed up at Wildrunner, her eyes pools of sadness, not a bit of her past rage tainted her.

"Why?!" screeched Wildrunner, his claws coming in and out of their protective sheath.

She stuttered, but then she paused and looked blankly at Wildrunner. She drew in a long breath and uncomfortably raised from her spot. "Because if they are kept away for too long, well…" She gulped.

"What!" screamed Wildrunner. He didn't care if the other cats in camp heard him. He just wanted to know why his mate was acting so hostile.

Rosemary intercepted him her muzzle digging into his pelt. She glanced up at Wildrunner, her eyes seemingly pleading for unknown help "The mother forgets about the kit." she fell to the ground sobbing. She gazed back up Wildrunner, who was stunned by shock was silent. "I am sorry… dear," she gazed affectionately at Wildrunner her voice cracking, "It's just that. The thing that I was just talking about… It happened to me."

And as Wildrunner gazed solemnly at his mate, he couldn't help feeling crippling sadness. It was as if the fire in his eyes was gone.


End file.
